battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huggy Bear
Huggy Bear was a middleweight robot built by The Bot Dudes that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a unique design that used two clamping arms to "hug" its opponent and drive them into the hazards. It was an H-shaped robot with frontal wedges. The arms were in the middle of the robot and would create a sort of trap for opposing robots. After Season 3.0, one of the arms was removed to conserve weight and for Season 5.0 the robot was made invertible. Huggy Bear did well in competition, winning fights in all three seasons of competition. The team that built Huggy Bear returned for the 2009 BattleBots professional competition with a heavyweight version of Huggy Bear named Hugs and Kisses which was inspired by Huggy Bear's destruction at the hands of Heavy Metal Noise in Season 4.0. It also competed in Steel Conflict along with the lightweight version of Huggy Bear named H20. Robot History Season 3.0 Huggy Bear's first ever match in BattleBots was against Portable Killsaw. Huggy Bear clamped Portable Killsaw all around the arena and wedged it under the spikestrip. At 1:30, Portable Killsaw was counted out and Huggy Bear advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Iron Soldier. Huggy Bear won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Timmy. Timmy had control issues and Huggy Bear clamped it as it was counted out. Huggy Bear won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced SABotage. This was a close match as Huggy Bear clamped SABotage at one point and pushed it under the pulverizer. Shortly after, SABoatge almost flipped Huggy Bear and was caught on the killsaws. In the end, SABotage won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and the crowd was booing because of the result of the match. This meant that Huggy Bear was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Huggy Bear didn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Huggy Bear was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Double Agent. Huggy Bear went straight at Double Agent, but Double Agent escapes and gets caught on the killsaws. Huggy Bear gets around Double Agent and Double Agent tries to get away. Huggy Bear pushes Double Agent to another set of killsaws and sparks were flying everywhere. This caused damage to one of Double Agent's side spikes and Double Agent gets caught on the killsaws again. Double Agent escapes and Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again. Huggy Bear takes Double Agent to the pulverizer and Double Agent took direct blows from the pulverizer. Both robots were moving around the arena and Huggy Bear gets it's side caught on the killsaws. Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again and takes it to the pulverizer again, but Double Agent escapes. Double Agent gets caught on the killsaws again and with twenty seconds left, Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again. The killsaws briefly popped up under Huggy Bear and Huggy Bear gets Double Agent under the pulverizer for one hit before the time ran out. Huggy Bear won on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced 2925 Jack Rabbit. In the match, Huggy Bear clamped Jack Rabbit multiple times and dragged it onto the killsaws. Jack Rabbit managed to escape and the killsaws missed Jack Rabbit's chain by a 1/16th of an inch. Jack Rabbit then gets itself caught on the killsaws, which produced a shower of sparks. Jack Rabbit did some damage to Huggy Bear, with one hit ripping off one of its cover plates. The time ran out and Huggy Bear won on a 29-16 judge's decision. This win put Huggy Bear in the quarterfinals, where it faced Heavy Metal Noise. Despite still only being armed with one disc, Heavy Metal Noise had no trouble tearing into Huggy Bear, ripping off armor and destroying its electronics despite being in Huggy Bear's grasp. Heavy Metal Noise won by a destructive KO at 1:42 and Huggy Bear was eliminated from the tournament again. Huggy Bear wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Huggy Bear got its "hug zone" on Psychotron and took it toward T-Wrex's thwacking tail. T-Wrex knocks Psychotron off of Huggy Bear and Huggy Bear was now being pushed by Turtle Road Kill. After this, Huggy Bear got T-Wrex onto its "hug zone" for a brief moment and it was now pushing an immobile 2925 Jack Rabbit. Huggy Bear almost got flipped by T-Minus and Huggy Bear got its "hug zone" on T-Minus and Psychotron. Shortly after, Psychotron pushed Huggy Bear onto a killsaw hole and Huggy Bear got stuck. Huggy Bear tried to escape, but it wasn't able to and it was almost flipped by Alabama Slammer. Heavy Metal Noise drove itself on top of Huggy Bear and got one of its support beams stuck on the right side of Huggy Bear. After this, Psychotron also got itself stuck on Huggy Bear's wedge and the time ran out shortly after. Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Huggy Bear lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Huggy Bear was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Sunshine Lollibot. Huggy Bear kept clamping Sunshine Lollibot and dragged it around the arena into hazards, including the killsaws. Huggy Bear also managed to drive Sunshine Lollibot into the pulverizer. This broke off its top caster of Sunshine Lollibot, which Miller decided to give to the Huggy Bear team post match as a souvenir. Huggy Bear won the match on a 32-13 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Bad Attitude. Bad Attitude makes a quick turn so it can approach Huggy Bear from the side. Huggy Bear simply turns in place so it faces Bad Attitude. Bad Attitude briefly drives into the "hug zone", but escapes before Huggy Bear can deploy its clamping arm. Bad Attitude tries to get to the side of Huggy Bear again, but Huggy Bear again turns in place and Bad Attitude stays away. Bad Attitude tries to lure Huggy Bear over the killsaws, but Huggy Bear stays in place. Bad Attitude gets underneath the side of Huggy Bear, but Bad Attitude just slips underneath Huggy Bear. Huggy Bear gets around Bad Attitude, but doesn't activate it's clamping arm. Huggy Bear pushes Bad Attitude to the killsaws, but winds up taking all of the killsaw damage on itself and Bad Attitude escapes. Bad Attitude gets another chance and again gets under the side of Huggy Bear, but it couldn't push Huggy Bear into the arena wall before Huggy Bear slides off. Bad Attitude takes some damage from the killsaws, then backs up and drives over Huggy Bear. Bad Attitude drives over the killsaws and the tires were being shredded. Bad Attitude almost gets under Huggy Bear's side, but then it drives into Huggy Bear's "hug zone". Huggy Bear takes Bad Attitude to the killsaws, but it decides to take Bad Attitude to the pulverizer and Bad Attitude takes four hits from the pulverizer. Huggy Bear turns around and pushes Bad Attitude into the screws. The screws free Bad Attitude, which gets hit by the pulverizer again, and then drives itself into the screws again. Huggy Bear moves to the center of the BattleBox and goes back to turning in place while Bad Attitude drives around behind the hazards. This goes on for about thirty seconds. Bad Attitude gets caught on the killsaws and is sent flying. Bad Attitude lands on its back and on top of Huggy Bear. Huggy Bear pushes Bad Attitude a bit, but Bad Attitude falls off as Huggy Bear turns to get it in its "hug zone". Bad Attitude drives itself into the spikestrip. Bad Attitude drives into Huggy Bear again and Huggy Bear grabs Bad Attitude. Huggy Bear tries taking Bad Attitude to the killsaws, but since there are only five seconds left, Huggy Bear stays in place to keep Bad Attitude helpless at the end of the fight. The time ran out and Huggy Bear won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This win put Huggy Bear to the quarterfinals, where it faced T-Minus. T-Minus attempts to get Huggy Bear at the side but Huggy Bear keeps its "hug zone" facing T-Minus. Huggy Bear then goes toward T-Minus who retreats. T-Minus managed to get around Huggy Bear but fails to flip it. T-Minus heads in and successfully flips Huggy Bear. Huggy Bear pursues T-Minus and grabs hold, but T-Minus broke free by activating its flipper. Huggy Bear grabs hold again but T-Minus managed to escape in the same way, while both take a hit from the killsaws. T-Minus then flips Huggy Bear again, and Huggy Bear retaliates by pushing T-Minus into some killsaws. Huggy Bear then attempts to play dead (looking like it lost its mobility), but T-Minus never take the opportunity at first, but eventually does and nearly flips Huggy Bear who takes off. Huggy Bear almost grabs T-Minus three times and began pushing T-Minus until the timer sounded. T-Minus won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Huggy Bear was eliminated from the tournament once again. Huggy Bear couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Sent to anger management and out way to early from the program, here is HUGGY BEAR!" "This robot makes the Bubonic Plague look like the common cold. Please welcome HUGGY BEAR!" Trivia *Huggy Bear always lost to a middleweight that had fought Hazard, amazingly despite competing around the same time as Hazard, Huggy Bear never got to fight it. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California